Day
by KagsRai
Summary: Kejadian 5 puella Magi yang bodoh. mereka berjuang demi kekocakkan mereka. selama ini mereka awali dengan A-Z (Chap 4 UP) Chapter terakhir! Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica**

 **Present by SakukiDevy**

 **Day**

A = Apple

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura Kyoko membeli Apple, dan disaat membeli Kyoko Apple, ia melihat Sayaka Miki sedang membeli Apple.

"Yo, Miki." Sapa Kyoko. Miki hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau mau membeli apa?" Tanya Miki. Kyoko hanya membilang "Apple 5 biji" Dan beberapa saat kemudian Miki hanya ketawa, Miki mengusulkan kalau memakan Apple terlalu banyak Kyoko akan gendut. Seketika Apple yang Kyoko beli dibuang ke sungai "E.." Jawab Miki

B = Buku

Hari Sabtu adalah hari dimana Madoka dan Homura membaca buku bersama di perpustakaan OTAKU. Saat Homura selesai mengambil buku yang cukup tinggi, Madoka bergatian ngambil bukunya yang cukup tinggi, saat ia coba sendirian, hasilnya nihil. Ia kurang cukup tinggi, beberapa saat kemudian Madoka mempunyai ide yang cemerlang, yaitu..

"Hampi sampai Homura!" Teriak Madoka ke Homura.

"Aku tak bisa jinjit lagi!" Bantah Homura

"Dan kenapa itu!?" Tanya Madoka sambil meraih bukunya yang sangat tinggi.

"Karena.. Karena kau sangat cukup berat!. Masa aku disuruh gendong kamu sampai nyampe tuh buku!" Marah Homura. Madoka hanya memiringkan kepala "Eh?"

C = Cicak

Jam : 13.00, Kamis – 15 – Nov – 2014

Dirumah Mami, Mami mengajak temannya untuk meminum teh buatannya. Mami yang tadinya sedang meminum teh hangat, ia langsung saja menghabiskannya dengan cepat, langsung saja ia mencuci bekas minumannya. Disaat mencuci gelas, ia langsung saja melihat cicak diatas kepala Miki. Langsung saja Mami teriak "Miki! Diatas kepalamu ada Cicak!" Madokapun juga ikut teriak "CICAKKK!", Mikipun hanya menjerit dan langsung saja tuh Cicak langsung pergi. Sang Cicak berpindah tempat dan lokasinya di karpet rumah Mami, Mami yang tadi mencuci gelas langsung saja ia _Action_.. "Jangan ada yang bergerak!" Teriak Mami, Madoka dan Mikipun hanya menurutinya. "Aku akan membunuhnya!.." Ucap Mami sambil percaya diri, Madoka dan Miki hanya menyemangatinya sambil ketakutan dan akhirnya siaran berlangsung..

 **MAMI TOMOE VS CICAK**

"*Gaya tangan*" Cicak meledek Mami, dan Mami akhirnya bergerak dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu..

" _ **TIRO FINALE**_ " Teriak mami dan tiba-tiba ditangan Mami ada sebuah pistol yang berubah menjai besar. #DORDORDOR!. Akhirnya Cicak itu tumbang.. "Kau melakukan Tiro Finale hanya untuk Cicak" Tanya Miki. Mamipun hanya mengangguk pelan dan Madoka berkata "Wow.."

D = Duren

Disaat ini, Kyoko dan Homura sedang memakan Ice Cream Duren bikinan Kaito Shion. Disaat acara makan Ice Cream, Kyoko mempunyai ide, sempat saja.. "UUKKHHH..,! AKHKHUU KSHELKSE BIKHI DUREKTH" (Ukhh Aku keselek biji duren) Kyokopun meminta tolong ke homura, tapi Homura tidak ada reaksi. Kyokopun menyerah terhadapnya. saat Kyoko sedang santai, homura Akemipun mempunyai ide untuk balas dendam yaitu

.

.

"Sakura, tadi lelucon mu bagus juga" Sahut Homura, Kyoko pun langsung pengen melayang jiwanya, karena Kyoko pertama kali dipuji sama Homura.

"Terima kasih Homura" Jawab Kyoko

"Hm?, Siapa yang bicara dengan mu Sakura-san?. Aku bicara dengan Sakura Haruno" Kyoko dingin dan artinya dikibulin (Apa ngibulin diri?).

E = Entok atau Encok?

Dikediaman rumah Miki, dirumahnya Miki sedang menonton Faity Tail, Sampai-sampai ia berteriak 'I LOP YOU NATSU! GREY!'. Ibunya pun hanya melihat Miki yang dari jam 12:00-14:00 duduk terus. Setelah jam 14:30, Miki bangun dari tempat duduk dan sempat liat ada entok di TV

"ENTOK!, PASARAN TERBARU DI ANIME2 NYASAR!" Kata TV tersebut

KRAAKKK! Suara retakan di pinggul Miki terdengar, MikiPun hanya kesakittan dan bilang "IBU AKU ENTOK!". Ibu Miki hanya kaget! Mungkin anaknya berubah jadi Entok. Ibu Miki tersebut hanya mengira kalau Miki sedang mengayal, dan sakitnya Miki tambah parah "Padahal lagi sakit Entok, Kok diabaikan.. Huhuhu.." Resah Miki

The End

 **SakukiDevy made. Character not mine. Indonesian fiction for MSMM**

 **Sakuki : Ficion ke3**

 **Diana : Mungkin ini GJ**

 **Alice : Ceritanya?**

 **Rave : Yoi**

 **Sakuki : Kalau kalian ingin lihat Fiction ke1 ada di HunterxHunter Promise me by SakukiDevy**

 **Diana : Dan Fiction ke2 di Inazuma Eleven**

 **Rave : Raimon never been into Indonesia**

 **Sakuki : By SakukiDevy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

F – Q

By SakukiDevy

F = Fair

Madoka yang menunggu tanggal 25 pun, akhirnya sampai ditanggal 25. Ia menantikan tanggal2 itu karena ada AniFair di MallTaku, Madoka mengajak Mami dan Homura untuk pergi ke AniFair. Tapi mereka selalu menjawab " kapan2 saja ya ", Madoka pun hanya besabar dan Seraya pergi sendiri ke MallTaku . Saat di MallTaku, Madoka melihat banyak AnimeFair, dan itu waktunya menjelajah.

Sewaktu Madoka berjalan, ia melihat kekiri dan dikirinya ada Anime Sword Art Online, kalau dikanannya ada Bleach. Aku kasih tau ya ada apa aja Fair nya, disana ada ...

SAO, Bleach, FairyTail, Vocaloid, Inazuma Eleven, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Beelzebub, Naruto, Inuyasha, Evangelion, Sketch Dance, HunterXHunter, Hai Miiko, K-On, Aikatsu, Black Bullet, Attack On Titan, Hayate the Combat Butler, Black Buttler, Arago, Buyuden, One Piece, Spirited Away, Doraemon, Conan, IdolM ster, Kungfu Boy, IdolLive, Pandora Heart, Noragami, Assassination Class, Inuyasha, DLL

" Pusing.. Terlalu banyak ! "

G = GigantoSaurus

Homura terlelap tidur dan di mimpinya..

Mimpi =

" GRAAOOOOO " terdengar suara yang sangat kencang dan juga serak, membuat Homura kaget dan mencari arah sumber nya ternyata itu adalah GigantoSaurus, Dinosaurs Karnivora. Saat Homura menatap wajah nya ternyata Giganto sedang memegang seseorang yang lebih kecil dari pada tubuh nya, pas Homura ingat2 ternyata itu adalah Miiko Yamada. Ia melihat Miiko sedang tidur2an, sempat saja Homura memanggil Doraemon. Homura menunggu lama, dan Akhirnya Keluar juga Doraemon sama Nobi Nobita. Doraemon pun mengasih Homura benda ajaib, namanya " Kotak Seandainya ! ".

Homura pun hanya berterima kasih ke Doraemon, Doraemon dan Nobita pun lekas pergi dan memakai baling2 bambu. Dan waktunya Homura Akemi mengandaikan saja di kotak tersebut, " Andai saja GigantoSaurus itu baik ". Permohonan Homura pun terkabul dan Tiba2, GigantoSaurus menjadi Herbivora.

Dunia Nyata ~~

" Madoka !, jangan menggunakan weker bodoh itu ke Homura " teriak Miki  
" Dia ngigau Giganto apaan tau " comment Kyoko  
" Mendingan kita teriak aja " Usul Mami dan 1... 2... Ti..  
" HOMURA BANGUNNNNNN ! " teriak semuanya  
Homura pun langsung sadar

" Eh? "

H = Hisoka

Maniac, kediaman maniac makanan dan Anime. Nama Orang tersebut adalah Kyoko Sakura. Kyoko bangun dari tempat tidur, dan cepat2 menonton anime, Saat menonton Kyoko melihat jadwal tv hari ini. Dan jadwal nya adalah HunterXHunter, pas udah dimulai FILM nya. Tiba2 muncul badut ngak berdosa - dosaan, Kyoko langsung Syock dan pingsan. Karena ia takut dengan badut, saat udah ditayangin.. Kyoko langsung ngibrit dari tempat nya  
Ia berada

" Hah?, acara nya dibatalin ? " kata Hisoka di TV.  
" Jadi paman Badut jangan ke acara ULTAH ya " Jawab temannya  
" SPLAAASSHHHH " terdengar suara air minum menyembur ke seseorang  
" ah, maaf paman " Jelek " aku " sengaja " " terdengar suara dari anak berambut putih.

" Eh ? "

[Devy : " Aku Nggak suka part ini.]

I = Ikan

Dimalam hari Homura selalu berendam dikamar mandi, ia selalu berkepikoran tantang Ikan yang mau ia beli, tapi sayang nya. Homura tak tau Nama Ikan (Nama semua ikan), saat pagi2, Homura menjemput Madoka dan lamgsung pergi ke Sekolah AnineGakuen. Pas pulang Homura mengajak Mami untuk membeli ikan dan Akhirnya Mami menuruti nya, dijalan mereka menemukan toko ikan dna ikannya sangat banyak. Homura melihat Ikan yang agak keren baginya, Homurapun langsung menanya kan Ikan yang ia lihat. Dan namanya

.

.  
Piranha

.  
Mami pun langsung Syock kalau Homura ingin membeli IkanPiranha

" Aku tak suka dengan ikan Piranha.. Jadi aku mau yang ikan mas kecil ini " kata Homura  
" itu bukan kecil.. Itu namanya GoldenShark (Author ngada2) " kata sang penjual  
" *Sweat Drop* " Mami pun hanya pingsan .

J = JKT48

" JKT48 kan basi tau Mad! " Sahut Miki, Madoka hanya tertawa kecil dan bilang

" Apa itu JKT48 ? " Avery buddy jaw drop (-Madoka).

K = Komik

" Akhirnya Comic nya datang ! " Kesenangan pun tumbuh dihati Kyoko, Semua Grup Madoka Magica suka membeli komik setiap hari Minggu. Dan hari ini lah hari minggu, Mari kita lihat komik apa yang mereka beli ? =

Homura Akemi = - One Piece 15, 16, 17.  
Kyoko Sakura = - Beelzebub 80, 81, 82, 84, 85.  
Madoka Kaname = - Hai Miiko 10, 11, 12.  
Miki Sayaka = - Asari - Chan 5, 6, 7.

Mami Tomoe = - Bleach 51, 52.

Mengagumkan ?

L = Liar

" AKU LIAR ! " teriak Miki, Mami pun hanya Sweat drop melihatnya memakai pakaian zaman purba  
" UU AA ! " Semuanya pingsan melihat Miki teriak kaya MONYET.

M = Menara

Madoka Kaname. Ia mempunyai teman bernama HatCune Miku, Hatcune adalah versi chibi dari Hatsune Miku .  
Dan inilah kejadian koplak nya..

" Hatcune - San lebih tinggi dari menara ! "

" *plok2*, kalau gitu coba dites. Kita akan lihat siapa yang lebih tinggi. "

" Siap ! "

Dan ...

"Hatcune-Chan pendek... *Pundung* "

N = Nanas

" Kamu kalo make baju Hawaii pake nanas dikepala .. " Sahut dari Kyoko, Madoka dan Miki hanya "..." . Kyoko pun mengusulkan mereka memakai kostum Hawaii dan nyuruh make nanas  
. Akhirnya pun mereka ngelakuin apa yang dikata Kyoko, Setelah dipake Kyoko langsung aja moto tuh 2 orang, Dan diedit

" Sakura - Chan, Apakah Kami boleh lihat " Tanya Madoka dengan lembut

" Tau tuh ! " bentak dari Miki, Kyoko pun langsung aja ngasihin HP nya ke 2 orang tersebut, dan Alhasil nya ..

" APPPPAAAAAAAA! " Mereka langsung kaget

Author Pov

Aku punya taruhan untuk para pembaca, Kalian kan Sudah lihat yang atas, Sehabis ngeliat aku minta kalian menebak apa yang Kyoko Edit. Waktu 2 Menit!, 1-2-3-4... Dimulai!  
1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15...1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10...  
SELESAI!, kalian jangan ungkapkan dulu ya?... Kita liat dulu dari OC Saya ! =  
Diana : Aku bilang mukanya dijadiin aneh, kayak mirip panta* kudanil terus dipan*at nya ada mukanya?

Jawaban Author = Ana Parah...?!

Raves : Mukanya dijadiin Jelek

Jawaban Author = Semua orang juga bilang gitu kali Rave...?

Alice : Mukanya dijadiin boneka tetangga sebelah !

Jawaban Author = Tetangga ?, Tangga sebelah sih ada, ada kanan - ada kiri..

Dari pada gitu mendingan kalian jawab nya pas part ini selesai !, Mudah2an kalian betul ya!

Normal POV

" Kenapa?, kan bagus ! " Tanya Kyoko dengan muka tak percaya, Miki pun langsung saja nangis terjerit - jerit  
[Devy : Penasaran?]  
Sedangkan Madoka, ia hanya gigit bantal ampe basah.  
" Kenapa?, Kan aku udah edit jadi Artis Diva terkenal itu lhoo...?! "

GUUUBRAAAKKK, SEMUANYA TENGIL...(?)

O = ORANG UTAN

Disebuah hutan, Dimana ada seorang manusia bernama Tarzan. Wait.. Salah! Maksudnya =  
Disebuah Hutan ada seorang perempuan yang bernama Markan Sayaka, Dia adalah perempuan yang tangguh dan cantik  
[Devy : Orang Utan mah, G ada yang cantik?]  
Markan selalu membantu orang yang kesusahan kalo ia mau bantu (Doank) Dan inilah kisah nyata bo'ongan.. Mempersembahkan Fic..!  
[Devy : WOOHOO!  
? + OC : ...] Kisah menceritakan tentang meteor ..

" UU U AAK AK U! " Sahut dari monyet ke Markan-Man (?), Markanpun hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung saja lari ke tempat lain

[Diana : Uu u Aa Ak U!, apaan?  
Devy : Ada sekelompok orang asing di wilayah kita!  
Alice : Dev kamu mirip banget..  
Devy : ?  
Alice : Kaya Monyet !  
Diana : GYAHAHHA!]

Si Markan pun belom nyampe Juga karena ia sempet berhenti di tempat tukang es cendol

[Devy : Wait What?  
Raves : Di utan masa ada tukang es cendol  
Diana : Monyet emang punya uang!?  
Devy : Gak tau]

End -

[Devy : Tunggu, Cepet amat?  
Diana : kan ada part 2!  
Devy : Oh iya!]

P = Pulang

Disekolah Mitakihara, Pada saat jam 12 : 00 semua murid diperbolehkan pulang. Kadang2 ada yang pulang main dulu, Terus kadang2 langsung pergi/kerumah, Tetapi beda dengan Homura Akemi. Homura kalo pulang langsung pergi nyari Witch, Setiap hari malahan. Tapi kalo Homura masih agak mendingan, Dari pada Miki. Mari kita liat ceritanya

Miki : "Kyoko!, Kau pulang mau kemana?"  
Kyoko : "Main dulu digame center"  
Miki : "Owh"  
Kyoko : "Kalo loe"  
Miki : "Ke Monas atau nggak ke museum enyak aku, Soalnya ada urusan. Palingan urusannya arisan ama kebo"  
Kyoko :  
"Ada ANAK namanya si Miki  
MIKI  
Mencari Kebonya, Dimana kah kebonya!-" (Wakwau Sound)  
Miki : "Aku tonjok kamu mati!"  
Kyoko : "Ampun Bang!"

Q = Queen

"DAN INILAH QUEEN HARI INI!"  
Semua orang tersanjung ria tentang Miss Queen Nime (MQN), Kenapa? Karena para perempuan yang ikut akan berdandan cantik untuk menjadi MQN. Tapi kayak nya hari ini bukan hari yang Baik, Let's to the point

"Wait!, Tunggu!. Ini salah Jadwal nya!, Ternyata ini adalah..  
Adalah...  
Adalah..  
BANCI BANCIAN MISS (BBM)"

"Yah!, BBM!"  
Beberapa detik kemudian...

"DEMO! TURUNKAN HARGA BBM! BBM NAIK!"

Sedangkan di daerah sebelah

"MANA BLACKBERRY MESSENGER !"

Madoka dan lain2 hanya Jawdrop

The End

&^^~^^~^^&


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2 by SakukiDevy**

 **Disclaimer: Chara bukan punya Sakuki!**

 **Warning!: A.N.E.H.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3!: R-T**

 **.**

R: Rangrang

"Jaa ne! Aku pulang duluan ya!" Sahut pemilik red pony tail

"Ya..." Jawab sang pemilik mata Azure atau semacamnya .

Sang pemilik Red Pony Tail atau yang lebih kelas Kyoko, pulang dari rumah Miki, karena ia meminta cookies bikinan Miki. Perutnya sangat full sehinggai ia lambat berjalan. Kyoko istirahat sebentar disebuah taman yang agak cukup luas. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi taman ini, sehingga ia tak menyadari kalau...

"Apa-apaan nih? Tangan ku kok gatel." Tanya Kyoko heran. Ia menengok ke arah tangan nya dan sempat, semut rangrang tengah action (1 2 3 4!) di tangan Kyoko.

"KYYYYAAAAAA!" Teriak nya histeris.

"IIIWWW..." Ternyata dibalik tomboy Kyoko, terdapat sifat-sifat perempuan tersembunyi.

(Kyoko: Bukti mana!

Sakuki: Tuh. Tadi kenapa teriak? X'D)

.

S: Sapi!

"Kyoko.." Sahut Madoka yang tengah melihat Kyoko makan bertubi-tubi

"Huapaa?" Tanya Kyoko dengan nada masih ada makanan didalam mulutnya.

"Kau mirip sapi" Madoka menjawabnya dengan tulus (?)

"Khualak ghitu.. Khuamu mihip Mohnyet (Kalau gitu.. Kamu mirip monyet)" Kyoko nggak mau kalah

"Kambing"

.

S: Susu Sehat Sempurna! XD (?)

"Ayo!-Ayo! Susu ini haru diperas! (?)"

"Apa bedanya sama Susu lama?" Tanya Kyoko yang tengah melihat Susu bapak ini.

"Susu ini, banyak khasiat nutrisi, lemak, cepat gemuk, dan cepat tinggi!" Jawabnya dengan semangat 84

"Kalau temen saya minum susu bapak, nanti berat badan nya jadi 60..." Sahut Mami, Bapak tersebut tertawa bahak-bahak mendengar kata Mami.

"Kalau temen saya Mami minum ginian, yang ada perut nya tambah mon(tok)-" /SLAP/

Kyoko udah kena tamparan keras dari Mami.

"Kamu kali yang gendut..." Perempatan di kepala Mami yoi!.

. **bersambung**.

Sakuki: Chap 4 Remain!

Kazumi: Cek? Cek?. Review please!


	4. U-Z

**Day 2 by SakukiDevy**

 **Disclaimer: Chara bukan punya Sakuki!**

 **A/N: Chap terakhir, No Flame.**

 **Warning!: A.N.E.H.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04: U-Z**

.

U: Untaian/Ikatan hubungan.

"Madoka.." Sahut Homura dengan serius.

"Homura?" Tanya Madoka lirih /SLAP/

"Aku...-"

"Maaf aku nggak bisa menerima mu"

"-Pengen nanya, kamu liat cireng aku ngak" Madoka udah masang 'Poker Face', rasanya ia dikucilkan atau semacamnya.

"Madoka ge'er" Kata Miki lirih.

.

V: Viva Video

"Selfie dulu make Viva Video!" Teriak Miki, Mami menghampiri Miki dengan muka kebingung-ngan.

"Itu-" Sebelum Mami melanjutkan katanya, dipotong oleh Kyoko.

"-Ada tahi di bahu mu" Ucap Kyoko sedari iseng. Miki diam sejenak, saat ia mencerna kata-kata Kyoko, sadar apa yang Kyoko katakan.

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Miki sampe histeris kalau ada, t*i di pundaknya (Ngomong Tai make disensor segala -_-)

"Boong kok." Jawab Homura dengan gaya TSUNDERE.

"Kampret!" Mami yang dari tadi nggak ngomong, melanjutkan katanya.

"-Bukan buat Selfie. Itu buat edit Video, Miki.."

Hening.

.

W: Wow.

"Wow"

"Hanya itu saja yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Author yang tengah sibuk dengan Fic lain nya. Para Puella Magi mengangguk-angguk, yang berarti iya.

"Kamvreeett" Jawab ku dengan malas.

"Kalau kita Kamvret, kau Kampret." Masuk akal juga kata mereka.

"Sue."

.

X: X-Puella

"Kami..."

"KAMI..."

"X-Puella! Siap beraksi!" Aku yang sedari makan cemilan yang beli dari Anoamaret, tertegun melihat aksi mereka.

"Dasar Puella aneh" Batin ku, yang tengah asik memakan cemilan.

.

Y: Ya... Apa?

"Okeh anak-anak! What artinya apa?!" Tanya ku yang sekarang berperan menjadi seorang Guru.

"Apa!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kok Tanya balik! What artinya apa!" Aku mulai menanyakan balik pertanyaan mereka.

"Ya apa bu!" Kali ini aku udah kejang-kehang gara-gara aksi mereka.

"YA APA?!" Teriak ku, yang membuat mereka menutup kuping nya.

"A.P.A!" Auah gelap.

.

Z: Zebra belang.

"Lihat! Zebra itu belang-belang!" Teriak Madoka dengan girang.

"Kan Zebra memang belang" 100% itu betul.

"Ya emang! Lagian juga! Aku nggak nanya untuk minta jawaban mu!" 100% itu aneh.

- **Tamat** -

Sakuki: Selesai.

Hikaru: Minta Review nya dong.


End file.
